The present invention relates to the field of e-mail systems. More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides a facility for easily controlling e-mail communications.
E-mail is an increasingly popular form of communication. One reason for this is that a sender can simply type in a message and press a button to have the email message sent to the recipient. Typically, the recipient receives the message, reads it and deletes it. E-mail drafters often assume, given the ease at which e-mail can be created, sent and read, that e-mail is a disposable, “off-the-record” communication. However, as currently practiced, e-mail messages are “on-the-record” communication since copies of e-mail messages may remain in the computer system used to convey the e-mail messages, and form a possibly permanent record subject to later scrutiny. In contrast, nearly all telephone conversations and face to face conversations are off-the-record. With the conversation being off-the-record, the participants can speak freely and informally, without worrying about their statements later being taken as polished, well thought out statements that can be later questioned. This on-the-record nature of e-mail and the continued existence of a copy of a message permits its examination under subpoena and risks its accidental exposure to unauthorized persons, either of which might embarrass the writer. Even when the writer believes that the message has been deleted, various system copies might still exist which may cause the same problems.
From the above it is seen that an improved e-mail handling system is needed.